A Pirate's Tale
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is a pirate AU, I haven't seen some of the other Au's for this story plot but I hope ange that. Anyway Korra is a captain of her own crew of misfits who all had bad childhoods but soon they find someone New to join their crew and they together they set to have really cool adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pirate's Tale**

 **This is a AU Korrasami fanfiction which takes place in the time where pirates ruled the seas. There will be some romance and maybe some smut between the two if I feel like it, please review but don't leave flames thanks.**

 **Chapter 1**

Asami Sato is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato who is the world's only inventor, at the age of 17 Asami was kidnapped by people called the Equalists who wanted to use her to draw out the infamous Captain Korra because they know Korra can't resist saving a damsel in distress. Korra has a bounty count of 30,000 yuan on her head and she plans to keep it that way being that she likes the danger. Asami was able to escape the Equalists but she got lost in the process and when she stumbled into a town she headed to a store for clothes but all she could find was pirate outfits but it was better than anything so she put together a red pirate outfit and entered a tavern. She sat at the bar quietly drinking a couple of cups of rum and then switching to a cup of water to mellow out the alcohol.

"Would you like another cup of water little lady?" The bartender asked, he was about 40 years old with a beard and a scar across his eye.

"Yes thank you," Asami answered handing the glass to him as he walked away to refill it, after he had retured her glass a man sat next to her and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful, what's a beautiful girl like yourself doing in a place like this?" The man asked smugly drinking from his bottle of rum.

"Don't even think about it, I'm a skirt chaser so you might as well move along," Asami answered drinking her water.

"I always liked a little girl on girl action," He says smirking.

"You're disgusting," Asami replied with disgust, she put money on the bar and headed to the door when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" He asks moving his cloak aside to reveal a loaded pistol, "now I will put you down if you don't do what I say so be a good girl for me," he said breathing close to her ear.

"Let me go!" Asami yelled struggling, she looked at everybody in the bar for help but they all turned away including the bartender. Just as the man had his hand on his gun another man ran through the tavern door panting.

"She's here! The Avatar is here!" The man exclaimed before being yanked outside where punches could be heard, then a woman with chestnut colored skin and dark black hair came in wearing blue pirate clothes followed by a tall guy with a red pirate outfit on.

"Is there a problem here?" The strange woman asked looking out from under her hat and sending a icy cold stare at the man.

"Yes the problem is your damn mouth," the man answered drawing his gun and holding it to Asami's head, "move one step and I kill her," the man threatened clicking the bullet into place.

"You don't have the guts, if you did you wouldn't be shaking," the woman said with a smirk, "do you know who I am?" She asked curiously.

"I know exactly who you are, Avatar," the man answered sweating a little.

"The name is Captain Korra and I command you to release the woman," Korra said reaching for her flintlocks.

"I'm not part of your makeshift crew, I rather die than do what you say!" The man yelled angrily.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," Korra sighs, "I didn't want to put anyone down today but I guess I have no choice," waves her hand and a bullet flies past her and went right through his temple. Asami had a shocked look on her face as the man fell to the ground, "Nice shooting Bolin! That's your quickest one yet," looks over at a boy in a green pirate outfit holding a pistol and there was a girl standing nexy to him. Then a man in another red pirate outfit walked in holding a boy by the collar of his dusty torn shirt.

"Found this kid trying to rob our treasure room Captain," the man replied.

"I wasn't stealing! I was hiding out so I wouldn't get caught by the Navy officers that were after me!" The boy exclaimed trying to break free.

"Really now? Drop him Mako," Korra ordered.

"But what if he tries to steal from you again?" Mako asked dropping the boy.

"Then I'll just have to take my sword and cut off his fingers," Korra answered walking over to the boy, "you seem really good at running from the Navy officers, how would you like to join my crew? We could use you as a distraction when we get into a sticky situation," She asked.

"It would be an honor Captain Korra!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay it's settled, what's your name?" Korra asked curiously.

"Name's Kai Captain," He asked saluting.

"Kai huh? Well Kai it's good to have you but let me tell you something," places her hand on her sword and drew it pointing it at Kai. "The penalty for stealing on my ship is death so I advise you to keep your fingers to yourself understand?" She asked tapping the tip of her sword against his neck.

"I understand Captain! I promise to never steal from you or anyone else unless you tell me to," he answered gulping a little.

"Well good," She looks at Asami and held out her hand, " may I help you up?" Korra asked politely, Asami took her hand and stood up.

"Thanks for helping me Captain," Asami replied gratefully dusting herself off.

"You're welcome, say can you tell me where I can find an engineer in this place?" Korra asked hopefully sheathing her sword back on her hip.

"Yeah actually, I'm a engineer even though I don't look like it," Asami answered.

"Well that makes the search easier, how would you like to join my trusty crew?" She asked fixing her cloak.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do," Asami agreed checking her pistol and sword.

"You don't have a family?" Korra asked bewildered.

"I had one but my mother died from illness and I was kidnapped by the Equalists," Asami answered sadly.

"The Equalists? The guys in black led by a guy in a mask?" Korra asked stiffening a little.

"Yep, when I tried to go back home I had found out that my father was in prison and the Equalists were at large so I left and never looked back," Asami explained.

"What's your name?" The girl that was standing by Bolin asked.

"Asami Sato," Asami answered.

"Asami this is Opal, she operates most of the stuff on the ship and keeps an eye out in the Crow's Nest," Korra introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Asami," Opal said with a smile.

"Get the supplies Mako and Bolin, there should be six barrels of rum and some other supplies we'll need," Korra ordered, Mako and Bolin followed the bartender to the back.

"Nice to meet you too Opal," Asami said returning the smile.

"We should get moving Captain, no doubt someone has alerted the Navy officers of our presence," Opal replied.

"Right, hurry up with that supplies Mako and Bolin!" Korra ordered impatiently.

"Some help would be nice Captain," Mako answered carrying two barrels of rum on his shoulders.

"Yeah there's still two barrels of rum and a box along with a bag," Bolin added carrying two barrels on his shoulders as well.

"I'll get the other two barrels while Opal gets the bag and Asami you get the box," Korra ordered lifting two barrels up and placing them on her shoulders and walking out the tavern door.

"Aye aye Captain," Opal said grabbing the bag and walking out.

"Aye...aye Captain," Asami said blushing as she picked up the box and followed the others. When they got to the ship Asami could see that it was really well taken care of and there were a few battle scars but it was sea worthy., she walked onto the deck of the ship and placed the box down with the other supplies then looked around the ship.

"You like the ship?" Korra asked standing next to her.

"It's beautiful, do you happen to be from one of the water tribes?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, I got bored at home so I got me a boat and started sailing around the world and I met this loyal crew on my travels. Everyone come introduce yourselves to Asami!" Korra ordered.

"We've already met but it's nice to have another girl on the ship," Opal exclaimed hugging Asami.

"I may be strong but I'm still a girl!" Korra said defiantly.

"My name is Bolin and I'm the best gunslinger around, aside from Captain of course," Bolin said nervously.

"You better believe it," Korra said with a smirk.

"The moody one over there is my brother Mako and he is the driver of this beautiful ship," Bolin added in.

"Hey," Mako said with a nod.

"And our newest addition to the crew, present yourself Kai," Korra ordered.

"My name is Kai and it is a pleasure to meet you beautiful lady," Kai said kissing her hand.

"Very cute Kai, anyway let me lead you to your cabin," Korra said walking below deck with Asami following.

"So why do you need an engineer?" Asami asked.

"A lot of the stuff here is out of date and they don't work right, the cannons have horrible accuracy and I'm afraid that if we don't get it fixed we'll get sunk the next time we pass a Navy ship," Korra answered.

"Why are you on the run from the Navy anyway?" She asked.

"I've robbed a few of their ships so they've started calling me the Avatar and I've heard that I can't be captured," Korra answered.

"That's a nice way to get your name on the map," Asami said with a little smirk.

"I am also known to be a great lover to many women and I tend to leave a imprintion on passing towns," Korra said with a smug smirk.

"You like women?" Asami asked curiously.

"Like them? I adore women, they are way better lovers then men and they don't complain a lot either," Korra answered with a confident stance, "what about you?" Korra asked.

"I like women, I dated a few men in the past but I wasn't attracted to them sexually," Asami replied with a blush.

"I saw the way you looked at me when I lifted those two barrels onto my shoulders, it seems I've left a little impression on you as well," Korra said with a shit eating grin.

"Ha if that's what helps you sleep at night then you keep thinking that," Asami said with a smirk at her comeback.

"You like playing with fire I see, good because I am the pure embodiment of fire and if you aren't careful you could get burned," Korra said stepping a little close to her.

"You're not as intimidating as people make you out to be, Captain," Asami said back getting closer as well.

"Ha we'll see about that," Korra snickered and came to a door and opened it, "it's not much but it'll do until I get a bigger ship," she replied sheepishly.

"It's nice Captain," Asami said walking in, "It's nicer than the places I've been living in," she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dinner is at sundown, breakfast is at dawn and everyone has a watch shift to make sure we don't get caught up in anything. Do you have all of that?" Korra asked seriously.

"Aye Aye Captain and I'll get to work on those cannons after I get done unpacking," Asami said saluting.

"Good, well I'll see you at dinnertime," She replies leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"She's a very funny character, maybe this trip won't be so bad," Asami thought to herself.

 **That was chapter 1 aand this story will continue and I'll try to update the chapters regularly if I can. Please and feel free and read my other stories thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back to continue with the story so I hope you guys enjoy. Again I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

The sun was just setting over the horizon when everyone gathered below deck for dinner. There was a long table with chairs for everyone, Korra sat at the head being the captain and Asami sat next to Korra on her request. Everyone else sat on both sides. Bolin was up at the fire cooking fish they had caught earlier along with some other stuff from the town and they all had cups with the rum in it except Kai who just had juice since he was too young to drink.

"Okay everybody settle down, now we have a new crew member here so let's try and act civilized around here. And by civilized I mean 'Initiation Drinking Contest'" Korra spoke with a smirk.

"Already Korra? You sure she can handle it?" Opal asked.

"If she can outdrink me then she gets the captain's respect but if she can't hold it down she has to jump overboard naked" Korra answered.

"W-What?! No way!" Asami exclaimed with a blush.

"Then that means you forfeit, right?" Korra asked.

"N-No I don't forfeit, fine I'll do it" Asami replied with a determined look on her face.

"She's really going to do it?" Bolin asked.

"Hell yeah she is, when you're part of my crew you aren't afraid of nothing" Korra exclaimed.

"I'll get the equipment then" Mako replied getting up, he dragged a barrel over with a spout and poured them both a cup and handed it to them.

"On your marks. Get. Set. Go!" Opal exclaimed, soon both of them were off chugging down their respective drinks quickly and it was surprising to see Asami keeping up with Korra so easily. Korra was done with her first cup and so was Asami but the second cup they got Asami began to drink it slower while Korra still chugged hers down.

"I see what's happening, Asami is drinking slowly knowing Korra's gloating will be her downfall because while Korra is stuffing herself Asami won't puke first. Brilliant" Opal whispered to the others.

"GO Asami!" Kai yelled.

"GO Captain, you can beat her!" Boling exclaimed from the stove.

"After five cups each Korra was starting to slow down and becoming more drunk while asami was only a little drunk and after awhile Korra grabbed a nearby bucket and threw up all the alcohol in it declaring asami the winner.

"Wow Korra, someone actually beat you" Mako replied.

"H-How? No one has ever beaten me before" Korra asked.

"Well it was simple. I found out after watching you that you tried to chug it all down instead of slowing up a little and as you kept drinking cup after cup you began to get overwhelmed. At the end you drank obviously too much and then your stomach couldn't hold it and you lost while I drank slowly and won" Asami explained.

"That was simple, I think" Kai replied.

"Fine, you beat me fair and square. Congratulation's Asami" Koora replied holding out her hand.

"Better luck next time Captain" Asami answered back shaking her hand.

"Okay! Now that the competition is over it's dinner time" BOlin replied setting the food on the table. There was a plate of fish, rice and some kind of soup and everyone began to dig in.

"Wow this is good Bo, how did you know how to cook?" Korra asked.

"I had to pretty much learn from trial and error really and after a lot of practice and bandages I finally got it" Bolin answered.

"I'll help next time if you want Boling, I used to cook with my mother all the time" Asami replied.

"Thanks I appreciate it" Boling answered.

"So where are you from Asami?" Opal asked.

"Uh I'm was born in the country where the royal family reigns, my father is Hiroshi Sato and my mother was Yasuko Sato" Asami answered.

"Wait! The Sato's are your family?! What are you doing on a ship then?" Mako asked.

"My father and me don't get along anymore after my mother's death, I was kidnapped by the Equalists when I was younger but I managed to escape but when I got home my father didn't want me anymore" Asami answered.

"Man that sucks, well all of us here have had bad childhoods. Mako and Bolin lost their parents in a raid" Korra explained.

"I'm actually only here because I want to explore the world and see what kind of dangers and thrills are out there" Opal answered.

"So I recruited them all into my crew and from that day forth we were well known by everyone, that's why we're wanted by the Navy" Korra replied.

"What she means is that she is wanted by the Navy" Opal replied.

"What did you do that made you the most wanted pirate out here?" Asami asked.

"I slept with the general one night and when I found out that I made a huge mistake by sleeping with the enemy I left and I guess she's still angry at me and wants my head" Korea explained.

"You slept with General Kuvira?! You mustbamust have been really drunk" Asami giggled.

"I was actually, she looked like an average citizen to me when she didn't have her uniform on and we were both drunk so we flirted and then went to her place. I never even noticed her general uniform was hanging up until the morning" Korea answered.

"I have to give you props Captain, sleeping with the general of the people after you is really bold" Kai replied.

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't know what guts were if I cut them out of you" Korea warned.

"Eh I did not want that image in my head" Opal replied.

"Anyway I suggest we drop anchor here and hit the hay, we'll be near Air Temple Island by the afternoon tomorrow" Mako replied.

"Alright, everyone know what their rotations are so get to it. You'll take the watch shifter after Opal Asami" Korea replied.

"Aye Aye Captain" Asami responded.

"I'll come get you when it's your shift" Opal replied.

"Okay, I'll be working on a new cannon design in the meantime" Asami added leaving.

I'm going to hit the hay as well, night everyone" Korea replied walking to the door with a wave .

Everyone had hit the hay while Mako took the first shift. The order went Mako, Bolin, Kai, Korra, Opal then Asami. Soon it was quiet on the boat except for the creaking of the ship as it bobbed on top of the waves. Mako sat down on a box and scanned the water, every once in awhile he'll hear the call of a whale or the click of dolphins which was quite soothing. Nothing really happened and soon his ship was over and he went to bed as Bolin toon his shift and so on. The next day everyone woke up and they began they're journey again heading towards Air Temple Island where their adventure continues.

 **Here is the long awaited chapter 2 of this story so I hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
